The Lost Princess and the Secret Gaurdian
by Riku'sgirl19
Summary: Three months after Lucy's death, Team Natsu runs into Loki who's carrying a wounded girl! who is she and how did she get Lucy's keys? and how does she know Laxus? Sapphira wants tell them who she really is, but due to a blood promise she can't, and who is this Ace guy she's looking for?
1. Good-bye my love

HEY! This is my first Fairy Tail fanfic, so plz be nice!

Natsu Dragneel was sitting by himself in the Fairy Tail guild hall; he wasn't eating, talking, fighting with Gray or even spouting out something for someone to fight him. Everyone knew what he was going through, and it was still hard to believe that their dearest friend, Lucy Heartfilia, was gone!

FLASHBACK 3months_:_

_It was a normal day in Magnolia Town; the streets were busy with shoppers and clerks, but it was the Fairy Tail guild that had always been the life of the town. Inside the guild everyone was laughing, drinking and bragging about recent jobs they had taken. Team Natsu was especially loud because Natsu announced that he was going to propose to Lucy once she returned to the guild!_

_'Are you really?' Mira asked excitedly. She was known to be a match-maker in the guild. She is currently trying to get a certain metal-head and a blue-haired book-worm together._

_'Well…I just figured I'd ask,' he said bashfully, 'we both love each other, so….'_

_'I can't believe this,' laughed the dark-haired ice-mage, 'and here I thought flame-brain was too dense to even ask her out on a date!'_

_'What'd you stripper!'_

_'You heard me ash for brains!'_

_The two started going at it for ten minutes before the scarlet-haired mage came up to them with death in her eyes, 'I thought I told you two to stop fighting!'_

_'A-Aye E-E-Erza,' they both stuttered _

_The guild doors burst open revealing a lovely blonde-haired, brown-eyed celestial mage running through over to her loving, fire-breathing boyfriend! She stopped in front of him, panting like she just ran a marathon._

_"Hey luce, I was coming to get you," Natsu said as he kissed her on the cheek._

_"I know…but… I thought I'd come here and tell you something," Lucy gasped as she tried to catch her breath._

_"Oh?" he asked worriedly, "umm…do you think I could ask you something first?"_

_"Of course," she replied happily._

_He knew the whole guild was waiting for him; taking deep breath, he took Lucy's hand in his and got down on one knee. She wasn't expecting this at all and gasped when he pulled out a little blue box from his pocket._

_"Luce, I've been in love with you since I first met you," he started, blushing a dark crimson, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life! W-Will you m-m-marry m-m-me?"_

_The whole building was quiet as they waited for Lucy's response; the silence was so long that Natsu started to think it was her way of saying 'no'._

_"Yes."_

_That one word made him look up to see her smiling with tears spilling down her cheeks! The guild erupted into shouts and whistles. Natsu stood up and kissed Lucy on her sweet, tender lips as he slipped the ring on her finger._

_"Oi, bunny girl," a voice interrupted. Natsu and Lucy broke apart to see Gajeel standing off to the side, lounging on a bench with Lily on his shoulder, "didn't you come here to tell flame-head something too?"_

_The guild suddenly shut off all sound and looked to the happy couple._

_"Oh, right," Lucy laughed, "good thing you talked first Natsu."_

_"Why's that," he asked _

_"Because I would have killed you by now," an angry voice said behind him. He turned to see Erza giving him an ultimate death glare._

_"What's she talking about Lu-chan," Levy asked as she walked over to her best friend._

_"Natsu," Lucy said getting his attention back, "I'm pregnant!"_

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_ Mira, Levy, and Lisanna fainted; Gray and Gajeel sweat dropped, but Natsu picked up Lucy and swung her around laughing happily. The guild once again erupted into cheers and whistles. They partied for three days, laughing, drinking and the occasional fights. But nothing prepared them for what was to happen the following week while Team Natsu was on a 'not so simple' mission._

_END OF FLASHBACK..._

Natsu felt himself breaking down again as he buried his head in his arms, crying for what seemed like hours.

"Lucy…I miss you so much!" he whispered as he cried.

well...what did ya think? Plz let me know if you liked it! i'll be introducing my OC in the next chapter so plz make sure u follow too!

i do not own anything from fairytail because if i did, i'd be making bank! LOL


	2. Run, run away from the lizards!

Hey fellow Fairy Tail fans! Here's my second installment or chapter of my FT Fanfic.

**Natsu: WHY DID YOU TAKE LUCY AWAY?!**

**Me: its just to add a little drama. now go away or I'll get Erza!**

**Natsu: ha, she isn't even here!**

**Me: ERZA! Natsu ate the rest of your strawberry cake!**

**Erza: NATSU! *barges in with a giant mallet***

**Natsu: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhh! *jumps out window with Erza on his tail***

**Me:*shouting out window* thanks Erza! **

**Sapphira: Riku'sgirl19 does not own Fairy Tail or the characters except the people and creatures she makes up. Please read and review!**

About two weeks later in a forest outside Magnolia:

'Shrieking thunder, jagged lighting, and gallons of pouring rain; all the ingredients you'd ever need for a perfect storm. I would be enjoying it myself, that is, if I wasn't running for my life from giant forest lizards!'

This is Sapphira Blackmoon, 19yrs old and trying to survive. You're probably wondering how she got herself into this mess, huh? Well, it kind all starts when her parents, Draco and Luna Blackmoon, disappeared leaving my big brother, Onyx, and her unexpectedly. She was very young and didn't really remember how old she was. Then, it was almost 9yrs ago, Ace and she were separated by when he went off to try and kill the newly awakened Zeref who was said to be seen off the coast the Hargeon. Ever since, she's been traveling around the world making a living helping people with magic and non-magical related problems. About a month ago, she decided to join a wizard guild, in order to hopefully find a temporary home to go back to from time to time. So she headed out for the town of Magnolia in the kingdom of Fiore to join the wizard guild- FAIRY TAIL!

Anyway, in order for her to get to Magnolia quickly she took a short-cut through 'the forest'. Sure, she could have taken the train but she's a little low on money, and that's where her story begins. Running, ducking, and dodging plants and trees, Sapphira tried her best to get away, but the lizards were too fast! With a quick reflex, she reached into her nap-sack and tossed a couple of smoke bombs to try and throw them off; only one problem though…she accidentally threw an actually bomb along with the others!

BAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

The explosion sent her flying a few hundred feet, sending her into a tumbling roll until she slammed against a giant tree and put her body into a spasm of pain! The collision caused her to scream out in deafening agony; her wounds from the lizards worsened and she felt her mind slipping! It wasn't long before the monsters found her, she tried to back away, but she had one problem: she was on the edge of a cliff!

She had only two choices: get eaten by giant lizards or jump off and take her chance to land in the river below…she chose to jump. The wind howled in her ears as she fell like a star from the heavens, and a few seconds later she felt the cold waters crush around her! She came up for air and let herself be carried for what seemed like a few miles. Suddenly, she felt two strong arms grab her under her arms!

"Are you seriously this stupid Sapphira," shouted an angry voice over the rushing water. She turned to see a young man with spiked orange hair and shades covering his blue eyes.

"Loki! I didn't summon you!" she gasped through her pain.

"You forget, I can come to the human world without summoning," he smirked as he picked her up bridal-style and carried her through the forest.

"Humph," was all she could muster as she fell unconscious. Loki looked at his young mistress with a sympathetic smile. He had known her only a few months, but she was just as stubborn as Lucy was.

WITH TEAM NATSU:

"Could you have tried not to destroy the place Natsu," Gray grumbled as they walked through the forest. They had just finished up a job two towns over and as usual, Natsu went overboard.

"What, jealous that I beat up more bandits than you did, Ice Princess," he sneered walking with his hands behind his head.

"You wanna go at it ash for brains!"

"Bring it on stripper!"

"What did I say about you two fighting," Erza shouted angrily. The two instantly stopped and started dancing around like they were the best of friends.

"That's Erza for ya," Happy cheered as he flew above them. Wendy laughed at her friends while Charlie rolled her eyes in annoyance.

They continued walking for about an hour and the rain cleared up twenty min earlier; Natsu suddenly caught a familiar scent; he stopped so suddenly that Gray and Wendy ran into him.

"What the heck, Natsu, why'd you stop?" but when gray looked at his face, he saw his friend pale with shock and confusion.

"What is it Natsu," Happy asked concerned.

"It smells like…..Loki," was all he said. There was a minute of silence. No one had seen the flirtatious spirit since…

Natsu took off running causing the others to chase after him. They ran for ten min before emerging on a dirt path with a lone figure in a suit carrying a limp body in his arms.

"LOKI?" shouted the voices of Team Natsu.

sry this is so short! i'm still working on the story and have a huge writer's block problem. plus i'm trying to focus on my classes, but its hard when u have so much on your mind!

**Sapphira: aw don't worry, things will get better!**

**Me: hopefully. BTW you'll be seeing Laxus in the next chapter!**

**Sapphira: *blushes bright red***

**Happy: She Liiiiiiiikes him!**

**Sapphira: SHUT UP YOU STUPID NEKO! *starts chasing him***

**Me: *sigh* i wish life was this fun in the real world!**


	3. Sapphira Blackmoon

hey evryone! sry i didn't update. i was havn trbl figuring out how to make this chapter. i was also busy because it was my birthday yeaterday and i am now officially 19!

**Sapphira: WHAT! why didn't tell us?**

**Me: i was busy ok? **

**Sapphira: that's still not an excuse. now come on! *grabs my arm and drags me out the door***

**Me: Hey! where r we going?**

**Sapphira: to the guild! We have to celebrate!**

**Me: fine!**

**Lucy: riku'sgirl19 does not own FairyTail or any of the characters except the one's she makes up. plz R&R! **

Hearing his name, Loki turned his head and stopped dead when he saw his old guild mates.

"Hey, good to see you guys again," he smiled sincerely. He noticed that they were trying to see who he was carrying, so he turned around for them to see.

Natsu felt his heart drop when he saw it wasn't Lucy that Loki was carrying, but he still felt shocked when he saw the condition the girl was in. instinctively, Wendy ran over to the strange girl and asked Loki if she could heal her. He nodded as he got down to one knee while supporting the girl so Wendy could work her magic on her.

"What's going on Loki? Who is this girl?" Gray asked pointing at the unconscious girl. They couldn't see what she looked like because the hood of her cloak covered her face completely.

"This girl, happens to be my master," he answered not taking his eyes off Wendy as she continued, "and don't bother asking Natsu! You already know what I'm going to say! So please…don't...ask."

Natsu held his tongue; he never wanted to give up on her, and knew even with Loki's answer he would never give up looking for some type of sign that she was alive.

"That's the best I can do," Wendy huffed, "we should get her to the guild and have master and Mira look at her." Everyone nodded and set course for their home.

Time skip 2days

Sapphira's eyes fluttered open to see a woodened ceiling over her head and a warm blanket over her body. She sat up slowly; surprised that most of her wounds were gone and wondering how the heck Loki found a place in the middle of the forest. She instantly heard the sounds of laughter from outside the door; she got out of the bed, suddenly noticing that she still had her hooded cloak on. Reaching the door, she pulled it open to reveal a lower-level area filled with people shouting to others, drinking merrily and the occasional brawl.

Mira was wiping down the bar when she heard the sound of creaking wood and turned to see the mystery girl coming down the stairs.

"Oh! Hello there, glad to see you're finally awake," she said coming around the counter to meet the girl. She then noticed the girl backing away slightly, and held her hand out to her like a parent trying to coax a child out of corner. "It's ok. My name's Mirajane! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"This is Fairy Tail?" the girl asked.

"Of course," Mira answered taking her hand and leading her to an empty seat at the bar. She quickly got the girl a bowl of warm soup and a glass of water knowing that she would be famished. The doors opened to reveal Loki walking in with a bag over his shoulder and he noticed Mira waving him over to the bar. Upon seeing a familiar hooded figure, he picked up his pace and sat down next to unsuspecting girl.

"So my sleeping princess is awake," he said happily.

"Loki-nee-san," she replied wrapping her bandaged arms around his slim figure.

"She calls you nee-san," Mira asked confused.

"Yeah…she sees me like the brother she's been looking for," he answered leaning against the counter.

"OH," Mira gasped, "that reminds me, master said he wanted to see her in his office when she woke up."

The two friends got up from the bar and headed to the master's office, closing the door behind them.

Time skip-1hr later-

The girl came out of the office with Master Makarov behind her. They went over to the bar and the master got on the counter and called for everyone's attention. It took a few minutes, but when Erza shouted for them to shut their traps they all fell silent under the glare of the scarlet-haired mage.

The master cleared his throat and began:

"As you all know, a couple of days ago, Team Natsu ran into an old guild member carrying an unconscious girl. I am pleased to introduce our newest guild member- Sapphira Blackmoon!"

At the mention of her name, 'Sapphira' took off her cloak and everyone gasped! The girl was an extravagant beauty: her hair like liquid silver that spilled around her shoulders and cascaded down to her waist. Her skin was unblemished with a slight tan, face like a mature angel with an hour-glass figure, but what threw everyone off were her eyes! They shined liked crystal amethysts in the sun-light! She wore knee-length black boots with a denim mini-skirt, a purple tank top with a white cover-over.

"It's a pleasure to meet everyone," she smiled sweetly, "and to answer the exhibitionist's upcoming question: I use elemental magic and celestial keys!"

Gray was dumbfounded at how she knew his question before he could ask. 'And why the heck did she call me an exhibitionist?'

"Um Gray, your clothes," Mira said quickly covering Sapphira's and Wendy's eyes with her hands. Looking at himself, he let out a scream before running off to find his clothes. The guild erupted into laughs and cheers as them welcomed their newest member; Mira then asked where she wanted her mark and what color.

"Hmmmm, I would like for it to be purple on my back just between the shoulder blades please."

"Can't you just put it on your arm or something," Loki asked disapproving of her choice.

"I can't hide them forever you know," she replied pulling her hair away so Mira could place her stamp.

However, the few people who were watching Sapphira gasped as they saw her back! Reaching from left shoulder to her waist were three claw marks, paled with age.

"What happened," Mira asked after she put the stamp on her.

"It's kind of a long story," Sapphira replied, but then she looked saddened by something.

"What's wrong Ra-chan," Levy asked concerned

"This is the guild she stayed at right," Sapphira asked looking towards Loki. When he nodded, she sighed.

"Who are you talking about," Erza asked looking up from her strawberry cake.

Instead of answering, she walked over to where Natsu and Happy were sitting and handed him a letter sized envelope.

"What's this," he asked

"She wanted me to give this to you if I ever made it here," she replied quietly and then headed towards the guild doors.

He looked at her as she started to leave, but then he looked back at the letter; it was addressed to him, but who it was from made his heart stop! Standing up, he rushed over and grabbed Sapphira by the arm!

"How," was all he asked.

"I'm so sorry, I did everything I could, but nothing worked," she said holding back her tears. Everyone in the guild stood in confusion as they watch Natsu and Sapphira.

"Who are you guys talking about," Gajeel asked from the table he was at with Levy and Pantherlily.

"Why did LUCY give you this," Natsu screamed at the girl. Everyone's sweat dropped and waited for a response.

"Because…" she said pulling her arm away, "I was the last person Lucy saw before she died!"

With that she ran out the doors, leaving everyone in complete shock.

"And that should explain why she has Lucy's keys," Loki said without emotion as he headed out the doors to follow his master.

Time skip-15min-

In a small house near the river, Sapphira sat looking out the window of her new house that she was renting for 60,000 jewels a month. She heard the door open and saw her spirit Loki walking in with a smile on his face.

"Well, what do you think," he said as sat on the couch.

*sigh* "I hate lying, but I think they bought it," she said smiling into the setting sun.

DUN DUN DUN! well? what did ya think? i'll try to update soon, but it may take awhile. so until then, bye!

**Sapphira: I thought u said i'd see Laxus!**

**Me: sry there was a miss type in my last chptr!**

**Happy: See! She Liiiiiiiiiiiiikes him!**

**Sapphira: SHUT UP U STUPID NEKO!**

**Happy: ahhhhhhh! Natsu, Sapphira's gonna clobber me!**

***they run out of the room***

**Me: ...um, ok?**

**Lucy: what was that about?**

**Me: idk. hey wait a sec! u arnt supposed to be here yet! if Natsu finds u he'll kill me!**

**Lucy: 0.0 ok im going! *runs out the other door***

**Me: why does this happen to me?**


	4. The 8yr promise

**Me: finally, i got another chptr done!**

**Sapphira: is it that hard to make just one chptr?**

**Me: *glare***

**Sapphira: heheh...sry i asked**

**Happy: Michaela-chan is alomst scary like Erza-san!**

**Me: wait! how do you know my real name?!**

**Natsu: i was in this journal i found.**

**Me: that's my diary u A**-H*le!**

**Natsu: uh oh! *runs out screaming***

**Me: i'm gonna kill u Dragneel! *runs out with Erza's sword***

**Levy: should we do something?**

**Lisanna: i don't think so. **

Time skip 2months:

Sapphira grew accustomed to the guilds everyday behavior whether it was gray and natsu fighting or chatting with Levy and Wendy about anything in general. She went on quite a few solo missions, always coming back with full rewards and a giddy behavior that made everyone like her.

One day, she was enjoying a strawberry daquire (virgin of course) when she saw Team Natsu walk over to her.

"Hey Sapphira," asked the ever so cheerful fire mage.

" Are you enjoying Fairy Tail," the armored mage asked.

"I sure am," she replied happily, "its been years since I've stayed in one place for so long! Its like I'm with a second family!"

"well, Fairy Tail is one big family," the ice-mage pointed out; then he noticed that Sapphira was blushing red and had covered her eyes, "what's wrong?"

"Just look down!"

3, 2, 1…"what the heck? Where are my clothes?" he ran out the doors to find where he left his shirt and pants.

"anyway…Sapphira," Natsu said recapturing the girl's attention, "do you want to come on a job with us?"

"Really? Even though I was the one who brought the bad news about your nakama?"

"it wasn't your fault," Erza said kindly, " as you said, you did everything you could. The past can't be changed; you have to move on and open up to the future!"

"well….i guess I could go with you guys. It'll be fun to go with Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

Natsu and Happy let out a cheerful shout, and Erza nodded in approval. Gray had just rejoined the group when the guild doors burst open revealing a muscular, spikey- blonde haired man with a scar on his face. He wore a plain black, button-down shirt with jeans and leather brown boots.

"Hey, I'm back," he said smiling triumphantly.

"Hey Laxus, you owe me a fight," Natsu shouted jumping up on the nearest table. The guild laughed at the dragon-slayer. Ever since Laxus came back to Fairy Tail, Natsu challenged him at least three times a week.

"Fine, but first…" he started out, but the sound of shattering glass was heard through the guild. They all turned to see Sapphire sitting at the bar, pale-faced and eyes wide with shock! On the ground was the shattered remains of her drink.

"Laxus?" she said in a hushed, unbelieving tone. Everyone stared at her.

"S-Sapphira?" Laxus stuttered in the same tone. Now the whole guild was shocked; they looked back and forth between the lighting mage and the celestial mage.

"LAXUS," Sapphira shouted happily running towards him and practically tackling him to the ground. She was sobbing into his shirt and he just wrapped his arms around her, trying to calm her down. Everyone in the guild sweat dropped. ' how did they know each other?'

"When did you get here," Laxus asked the teary eyed girl.

"A *hic* couple months ago *hic*," she replied, "I didn't know you were back in this guild!"

He laughed as he pulled her with him to their feet. He smiled sweetly at the girl as he pushed her hair behind one of her ears. Mirajane was staring mischeviously between the two who were obviously oblivious that the whole guild was staring at the couple.

"do you remember your promise," Sapphira asked breaking the silence.

"haha, like you'd let me forget," Laxus laughed in response. He wrapped an arm around her slim waist and lead her out off the guild. But a certain iron dragon-slayer spoke up before they got outside.

"Oi! Care to explain key-girl!" (I didn't want to use bunny-girl since it was Lucy's nick-name)

"About what," the couple said in unison.

"How the heck do you two know each other," Gray asked a little frustrated.

Laxus and Sapphira looked at each other. He just shrugged, so she sighed in defeat and answered.

"I first met Laxus eight years ago. I think it was a couple days before the incident on Tenjour Island? (sry if its spelled wrong! *bowing*) I was staying on the outskirts of Hargeon when I found him wandering the forest. I invited him back to the cave my brother and I were camping at and things just went from there. Then my brother disappeared the same day Tenjour Island disappeared…I didn't know he was on the island, but I'm happy to see him again!" the lighting mage kissed the girl lightly on top of her head making a take-over mage squeal in delight.

"so what was the promise," Cana asked from the bar.

"I promised that if I ever saw her again…I would make her my girlfriend," Laxus answered as if it were normal.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

'EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H?' (haha, de javu!)

The two mages just laughed and walked out of the guild.

hahahaha! that never gets old! plz R&R if u like it!

**Me: see... i told u i'd bring u two together.**

**Laxus: but wouldn't that make me a pedo?**

**Me:0.0...no not really. plus ur the only one that knows Sapphira's secret!**

**Natsu and Gray: what secret?**

**Sapphira: nothing. now get out!**

**Both: no way!**

**Sapphira: *enveloped in a dark aura* **

**Me: take my advice and... *too late and watches the two mages running for their lives from the window***

**Me and Laxus: *shrugs and sighs***

**Mira: riku'sgirl19 doesn't own anything from fairytail except the OC's.**

**Me: i promise to update a.s.a.i.c.!**


	5. The Land of Dragons

Okay! here's the next chptr for those who are loyally following this story!

Me: stupid computer!

Sapphira: what's wrong?

Me: this thing won't do what i want!

Lucy: maybe that's why we don't have things like this in our world?

Me: which makes me wonder what your world would b like if you did *spaces out*

Happy: and onto the story

* * *

THE NEXT DAY...

"I can't believe they'redating!"

"who knew Laxus would make such a promise?"

"Wouldn't she have been at least 11 or 12 at the time?"

Questions kept going around the guild all day, all of them revolving around the new couple. Mira and a few of the girls were talking excited about Sapphira getting a boyfriend, but then something struck a chord.

"I wonder why her brother set off for the island in the first place." Lisanna said thoughtfully, "I mean, all those we knew who were on the island either left before Acnologia attacked or was in the circle with us."

"you don't think…" Wendy started to say.

All the girls felt horror-struck; how were they going to tell their friend that her brother might possibly be dead!

**Meanwhile:**

Sapphira was relaxing under the shade of one of the Sakura Trees in Magnolia's vast park. She promised to meet Laxus there before they headed to the guild and face everyone's questions. She felt a sudden jolt and noticed her locket starting to glow. She looked around to make sure no one else was nearby before opening it.

"Hello," she answered.

"Ah, Sapphira thank goodness, we hadn't heard from you so we were worried," sighed a woman's voice.

"Ha ha, sorry Celestia, I was busy doing jobs," Sapphira smiled apologetically, "so whatsup?"

"hm? Oh, right! The lady guardian is in labor!"

"What?! But she isn't supposed to be due for another two months!"

"I think Grandeny's powers may have sped up the process. We need you to come back!"

"Is Ace there," she asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry Sapphira, but there is still no sign of him."

Sapphira felt her heart drop; she started to worry that maybe he didn't survive the explosion on the island then.

"I'll be right there," she said sadly as she closed the locket. She stood up brushing the dirt off her pants and turned to the figure behind her.

"You wanna come?"

Laxus came out from behind the tree and simply nodded. It was true that he knew who Sapphira really was, but he didn't know who she was going to see.

"you'll have to keep this a secret as well," she said taking his hand in hers.  
"you know it'll be hard to keep things quiet for long," he responded pulling her close to him.

he felt her relax in his arms as her magic bathed them in a pure light and taking them to another realm. When they opened their eyes, they stood on a grassy hill overlooking a vast landscape that varied from jagged mountains to illustrious valleys. However, the occupants of this realm were ones very few had seen in many years: this was the realm of the Dragons!

Sapphira remembered when she first told Laxus about this world nearly 9yrs ago! He found it hard to believe, but when she showed him a visual of this world, he was sworn to secrecy not to tell anyone, including the three dragon-slayers at his old guild. They started walking towards the rift between two mountains when one of her keys began to glow! It was the one key she kept a secret from the guild that she only used when she was on solo missions.

"I open thee, Gate of the Dragon, Skylar," she said taking the key in her hand.

"Finally! I've been waiting to come back here for ages," he shouted. Skylar was a young man that looked about 15; he had spikey brown hair with deep blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans, but he never wore shoes. The one thing that always threw people off was the silver wings that protruded from his back!

"Hey Skylar, you remember Laxus," she said pointing up to her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah, hey man whatsup," he smiled at the lighting mage. He kind looked up to Laxus as a big brother.

"Not much. We came because some lady guardian was said to be in labor," he said with a shrug. He noticed that Skylar's smile dropped.

"You're kidding, then what are we doing standing here," he suddenly shouted. He transformed himself into a giant silver dragon and motioned for them to climb on. Once Laxus was seated behind Sapphira, Skylar took to the skies and flew to the north. Within minutes they arrived at an enormous castle that could house over a hundred people. The gate guards noticed Skylar and immediately informed the king and queen. When they reached the front doors, Skylar went back to the spirit world to inform everyone else of the news leaving Sapphira and Laxus to walk through the doors.

"SAPPHIRA!"

The young girl turned to see a beautiful woman with moon white hair, pale skin and silver eyes running towards her.

"MAMA," she shouted happily running to meet her. She hugged her mother as if never letting her go. Then she felt another pairs of arms wrap around her and look up to see a man with pitch-black hair that fell to his shoulders and dark purple eyes shining with tears. "Daddy!"

"we have missed you our little princess," he smiled as he kissed her forehead. She smiled up at her parents that she hadn't seen for so many years. Then she looked over at Laxus who was standing off by the doors not wanting to interrupt. She slipped from the embrace, walked over to him, grabbed his hand, and led him over to the waiting parents.

"Mom, Dad, this is Laxus Dreyer," she smiled brightly as she introduced him, "Laxus, these are my parents, Dragon King Draco and Dragon Queen Luna!"

"It's…um..an honor to meet you your majesties," he said nervously bowing as he talked.

"My boy, you need not be so formal," Draco said patting Laxus on the back, "you're family here!"

"he's right Laxus," Luna said smiling warmly, "we are happy that our daughter found someone to be there for her when cannot."

"told you they'd like you," Sapphira whispered to him, but then she turned serious, "which room is the guardian in?"

The queen beckoned them to follow her as she led them down the castle's halls till they stopped in front of a pair of doors. The queen took Sapphira inside and asked Laxus to wait till they called for him. he nodded and the two women went inside; he leaned against the wall, and due to his 'super hearing' he could hear everything.

"Oh my god, you had twins," he heard Sapphira squeal in delight. He then heard the queen and another laugh at the princess' antics

"hat are their names dear," the queen asked.

"he little girl is Namine Rose and the boy is Jayden Michael," the third voice said. Laxus felt his breath stop when he recognized the third voice, 'It couldn't be!'

"Oh guess what," Sapphira said suddenly sounding like she was jumping in delight, "I'm dating Laxus!"

"Are you really?"

"Yeah, oh you think I could let him in? he's already sworn to secrecy."

The next second, the door opened and Sapphira quickly grabbed a surprised Laxus by the arm and dragged him into the room. There was a single bed in the room. Leaning up against pillows with two little bundles was a young woman with blonde hair and tired looking chocolate-brown eyes. She smiled warmly at Laxus.

"it's good to see you again, Laxus," the girl said happily.

He couldn't help but smile back as he said:

"Good to see you again too…Lucy!"

this chptr is dedicated to GoldenRoseTanya who faithfully reviewed almost every chptr. and its also compensation bcause i would twist the story which made her mad!

Lucy: YEA i'm back!

Me: only for a chptr or two *staring at Plue*

Sapphira: what are you doing

Me: trying to figure how this is a dog

Plue: Pun Puuuuun

Me: *fangirl squeal* OMG! he's soooooo cute!

Laxus: talk about bipolar...

Me: WHAT'D YOU SAY?

Laxus: *backing away* n-nothing

Me: *still glaring* good...

Plue: pun pun puuuuuuuuuuuuuun punn pun (riku'sgirl19 doesn't own fairytail or its charcters)

Lucy: plz R&R if you want her to continue!


	6. Lucy's alive and a mother!

****here's the next update for you hungry readers!

**Me: phew! finally!**

**Sapphira: must be hard huh? **

**Me: you have no idea...**

**Serina: am i in the wrong room? (Serina is my OC from my Kingdom Hearts fanfic)**

**Me: huh, what brings you here? this isn't your story!**

**Serina: i know, but the guys in my world are getting on my nerves!**

**Sapphira: tell me about it!**

**Natsu: Hey Sapphira wanna go on a job? *stops dead on seeing us***

**Happy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! now there's two Sapphira's!**

**Natsu: RUN HAPPY!**

**Happy: AYE SIR!**

***awkward silence***

**Serina: uh...**

**Me: trust me, you don't want to ask. **

* * *

**Three days later:**

"So you've been alive this whole time," Laxus asked holding the infant boy. He finally found the courage to ask her.

"Yeah, I really hate having Sapphira lie to everyone, but I needed to 'disappear' so I could fulfill my role as the next Dragon Guardian," Lucy said sadly. She was sitting in the middle of the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. Sapphira was making Namine coo happily by playing peek-a-boo, but stopped when Lucy mentioned her name.

"I guess it's been pretty rough on you huh babe," Laxus said putting his arm around silver-haired girl.

"I don't think I'll be able to face the guild once Lucy comes back," she answered handing Namine back to Lucy.

"How long will it be before you come home," he asked the blonde.

"I think 4-5 yrs; it depends on how long my training takes."

"I'm still lost on something," he said causing both girls to look up at him, "how did you become the Dragon Guardian?"

"That I can explain," said a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see the dragon king walk into the room.

"You see, Lucy was chosen as the next Guardian because her mother was the last one," Draco explained, "but when Layla Heartfilia passed away, the dragons were called back to this realm. The only way for a dragon to return to Earthland, is if there is a Guardian present."

"I guess I should pay more attention to history now," Sapphira said out of the blue. This made everyone laugh.

"Can I ask you something Sapphira," Lucy said turning to her friend

"Sure," she replied

"Ok, I know your father is the Dragon of the Sun and your mother is the Dragon of the Moon," she started, "but what specific dragon are you?"

"Actually, no one knows yet," Luna said walking in, "we won't know what her true powers are until she comes of age; that'll be on the 6th moon of her twenty-third birthday."

"And that's when she'll obtain her true dragon form," the king added in, "and that, Lucy, is when you must complete your training. For you are the only one who would be able to restrain a newly morphed dragon. You must make sure that no one interferes with her metamorphosis until the sixth moon has risen high in the sky!"

"Isn't that a lot for a new mother to handle," Sapphira said interjecting.

"Its tradition sweetie," her mother said kindly, "and it's a good thing you two came here…"

"Why's that," Laxus asked.

"We were wondering if the two of you would take care of the twins while Lucy was training," King Draco asked coming to stand next to his wife.

Back at the Guild:

"I wonder where Sapphira and Laxus are," Mira asked sullenly as she wiped down the bar.

"I'm curious too," Levy replied, "it's not like Sapphira to leave without telling someone.

"Juvia is worried too," said the water-mage, "Juvia heard Gray-sama say that they went to her house but didn't find her there."

"If Laxus has hurt her in any way, he shall feel the wrath of my blades," Erza said sternly eating a slice of strawberry cake.

"Oh come on Erza, I don't think even Laxus would do something like that," Gray said who was sitting next to Natsu.

"Uh, Gray, your clothes," Mira pointed out.

"Gah, why does this keep happening," he screamed. He ran out of the guild to look for his clothes with Juvia following after him.

"Hey Happy, do you think she took a job with him," Natsu asked his blue exceed.

"Aye, maybe" the little neko said

"I don't think they did Natsu-san," Wendy said

"What makes you say that Wendy," asked Charlie who was trying to ignore Happy.

"Well, I asked Mira-san and she said that neither of them turned in a request form."

The guild doors opened and everyone turned to see the very couple they were talking about.

"Hey guys, sorry about disappearing like that," Sapphira said smiling as she and Laxus walked in. Everyone quickly welcomed them back and a few were asking if they had eloped. Both of them blushed as they denied that comment; Sapphira quickly walked over to the bar to where Mira and the other girls were waving her over.

"What's in the basket," Cana asked noticing what Sapphira was carrying. It was a large whicker basket and it looked like she was trying not to jostle it too much.

"Hmmm? Oh, well, um, just don't jump to conclusions first okay," Sapphira said as she pulled back the blanket covering the top of the basket.

Mira, Lisanna, Levy and Kisana suddenly screamed, catching the attention of everyone in the guild. Soon everyone crowded around the girls to see what made the four girls freak out. Staring up out of the basket were two pairs of eyes: one onyx and the other a light brown; then they started looking back and forth between Laxus and Sapphira.

3…2…1…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!

* * *

ok ppl, sry if it was short, but i'm having a huge writers block! it'll take some time b4 i get the next chptr up, so try checking out my other stories plz!

**Me: i love dramatic phrases!**

**Sapphira: where'd Serina go?**

**Me: back to her story. i need to update the next chptr and she has to be there for it.**

**Sapphira: oh!**

**Lucy: so then Serina was Sapphira, but from another fanfic?**

**Me: huh, i never thought it like that! **

**Luna: riku'sgirl19 doesn't own fairy tail or its characters except her OC's**

**Draco: plz R&R! she's looking to get up to thrity reviews after the next chptr!**


	7. The twins and Natsu vs Skylar

Sorry for taking so long! i had to deal with midterms, family and writer's block! i hate being 19!

**Me: *screaming angrily***

**Sapphira: do i want to ask**

**Me: NO!**

**Lucy: mid-life crisis?**

**Me: i don't know! *crying***

**Mira: aw, don't cry sweetie! how about i make you a milkshake hmmmm?**

**Me: thanks Mira-san!**

**Natsu: why am i tied to the window ledge?**

**Me: i got bored. **

**Happy: riku'sgirl19 doesn't own fairy tail except the OC's! **

**Charlie: Please R&R.**

* * *

"Does everyone have to do that," Sapphira asked as she gently rocked the basket.

"Are they yours," Lisanna asked.

"No, they're my friend Lu…ann's," she said catching herself.

"Where's your friend at then," Gray asked hinting on suspicion.

"She…died…after giving birth," Sapphira answered hiding her face in her hands.

Gray was shocked when she said that; not to mention he got quite a few death glares from the girls that were trying comfort the silver-haired girl. Laxus came up and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and told the 'story':

"Sapphira had gotten a letter from her friend asking her to come help her; she ran into me on her way to the train station and asked if I could come along. When we got to Luann's, she was already in labor; Sapphira shouted at me to find a doctor in town while she helped the other girl into her room! However, by the time I got back with the doctor, Luann had given birth to the twins and died five minutes after labor. While the doc checked on the twins' health, Sapphira told me that Luann had asked with her last breath for her to take the twins into her care. I couldn't find a way to comfort her since it was one of her few closest friends she just lost. We stayed in town to bury Luann and set up the adoption papers for Sapphira to have temporary custody…"

"Temporary custody," Mira asked wiping away her tears.

"The father of the twins was out of town," Sapphira explained, "Luann told me he had left on a business trip and didn't think she would be in labor so soon. The twins are two months premature!"

"Oh my," Levy gasped, "So he doesn't know?"

Laxus and Sapphira shook their heads incinque; after a few minutes of silence, everyone started volunteering to do different things like getting baby supplies and even saying they'll babysit so the couple could still go on missions. Sapphira smiled warmly at all her nakama, but she was crying on the inside at how she had to lie to them again; then she had an idea.

"Um there's something I need to show Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy," she announced catching the ears of the three dragon-slayers.

She motioned for them to follow her outside; Laxus asked Mira to watch the twins and went to catch up to Sapphira.

"What are you doing," he whispered in her ear, "what are you showing them exactly?"

"Skylar," she whispered back and walked to an open field.

"Okay key-girl," Gajeel asked a little annoyed, "why did you want us out here?"

"For starters, stop being such a rude, hard-headed jack-ass," she retorted making him shut-up, "now, you three know that I use celestial keys, but there's one I haven't show to anyone in the guild except Laxus!"

"Why's that," Natsu asked staring at her curiously

"Because it's…well let me just show you," she said grabbing a black key off her ring, "Open, Gate of the Dragon, Skylar!"

The three dragon slayers stared in shock as a giant sliver dragon appeared before Sapphira, roaring loudly and stretching his wings.

"It's…a real…dragon," Wendy gasped.

"I didn't want to show you guys because I knew it would bring up painful memories for you," Sapphira explained petting Skylar's neck, "but I figured I wouldn't hide it any longer! Now then, Skylar, could you change back now?"

"Change back," Natsu asked confused.

The dragon laughed heartily at his master and disappeared in a flash of light; he reappeared in his human form: spiked brown hair, blue eyes, tan skin, black shirt and blue jeans. Everyone who just saw this felt their sweat drop in shock; not only that, but Skylar was younger looking than his master but just about the same height.

"Aw c'mon Sapphy," Skylar teased her, "you know I look cooler in my dragon form!"

"Call me that again and I'll rip off your wings," she said angrily tugging on one his silver wings protruding from his back.

"Hai, hai," he laughed nervously.

"YOU'RE A REAL DRAGON," Natsu asked excitedly.

"Sure am, name's Skylar," the dragon boy smiled, "You must be Natsu Dragneel; Igneel told me a lot about you!"

"You know Igneel? Do you know where he is," Natsu asked grabbing the boy's shoulders.

"Sadly no, I haven't seen him in a few years," Skylar sighed sadly, "that also goes for Metalicana and Grandeney."

Wendy's face fell and Gajeel let out a sad sigh; Sapphira walked over to the little sky dragon slayer and gave her a comforting hug. Natsu, however, suddenly challenged Skylar to a fight; Skylar looked at the salamander and then looked over to Sapphira for approval.

"I don't know, I don't want him getting hurt," she said concerned, "but I guess its okay!"

"Yosh, I'm fired up now," Natsu cheered punching his fist into the air, "and don't worry Sapphira, I won't hurt your friend that bad!"

"Oh, actually I was talking about you Natsu," she smiled as she shrugged her shoulders

"Say what," was all Natsu could say before Skylar punched him in the face, followed by a round-house kick in his stomach.

Natsu jumped to feet, flames surrounding his fist, and charged at the spirit.

"Fire Dragon's Roar," he shouted spewing flames from his mouth.

Skylar used his wings to dodge and attacked: "Crystal Dragon's fist!"

The dragon slayer barely had time to register before Skylar's crystallized fist hit him in the gut, instantly knocking him out. Sapphira sighed heavily, the guild's sweat dropped and Skylar just laughed, not in mockery, but in excitement.

"Haven't felt this good in a long time," he said smiling, "thanks for the fight Natsu!"

With that, he faded in a shimmering gold light as returned to the spirit world; Sapphira helped the disoriented Natsu to his feet and back to the guild. Laxus walked over to help her and gave her an all knowing smile; she smiled back in silent agreement…she definitely loved this guild.

* * *

sry if its short! i'm still getting over writer's block! this chptr is dedicated to my dear friend Tanya who, for once, was actually patient and didn't bother me about updating! See ya soon!

**Erza: why did you dye your hair?**

**Me: wanted to try something crazy!**

**Gray: that's considered crazy?!**

**Me: *covers eyes* not as crazy as you right now!**

**Gray: huh?**

**Lisanna: Gray...your clothes..**

**Gray: OH C'MON! not again! *runs out***

**Me: is he gone?**

**Levy: Yep!**

**Me: thank goodness! i may not mind his looks, but that's a really bad habit**

**Natsu: *laughing* i agree!**

**Me: says the guy who burns everything?**

**Natsu: '...'**

**Sapphira: ahhaha, burn!**


	8. Sapphira beats the Sabertooth queen

hey everyone! i'm so sorry i haven't updated in so long. college has been really stressful and final exams are next week! GAH! someone make it stop, plz!

**Sapphira: where the hell have you been?**

**Me: suffering in hell, a.k.a. college**

**Lucy: sounds stressful.**

**Me: don't even get me started**

**Sapphira: so what's happening in this chapter?**

**Me: just read and find out**

**Lucy: where are you going now?**

**Me: to take a nap**

* * *

"Ok! Whose fault is this," Erza shouted over the fighting.

Everything had been peaceful the last few months and now the guild was trying to avoid being caught in the line of fire between Natsu and Sapphira. No one knew how it started; one minute they were laughing and hanging out over by the bar with Mira when the celestial mage suddenly punched the fire mage and was sent flying into Gray.

"You better take it back flame brain," the silver-haired girl shouted at the pink-haired boy as she threw a chair at him.

"What did I say," Natsu asked confused, ducking down.

"Just say sorry Natsu," Gray said from behind a table, "whatever you said must have pissed her off!"

"But I don't know what I said," he screamed as Sapphira threw ice shards at him.

He tried backing up but found himself against the guild's wall and shivered in fear as the silverette stalked closer to him with the look of death in her eyes; however, an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her away before she could claw out the dragon-slayer's throat.

Sapphira turned to see it was her boyfriend Laxus Dreyer that had held her back; she tried vainly to get out of his grip, but he just held on tighter.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sapphira," Laxus demanded.

"I'm gonna kill that dragon boy," she said menacingly, "he said I looked like an old lady because my hair is silver!"

"I was just joking," Natsu said defensively, "you said I looked like a pink haired girl!"

"Hahahha that's because you are," she laughed a little sluggishly which caught the lightening mage's attention.

Laxus turned the girl's head so she was facing him and brought her lips to his, catching her completely off guard. The guild stared dumbfounded at the couple as Laxus pulled away licking his lips; he then turned to face the guild with a stern look on his face.

"Who's the dumbass that gave Sapphira whiskey," he shouted for everyone to hear.

"You mean…"

"She's just drunk?"

"But that's impossible," Mira said from the bar, "she was drinking a soda while talking to Natsu!"

"Uh Mira," Natsu asked walking towards the take-over mage, "What kind of soda was she drinking?"

"Huh, I think it was a diet cola," Mira said thinking aloud, "you guys ordered together, but you asked for…a…fire…whiskey….oh dear!"

No wonder Sapphira was drunk, she had accidently drank from Natsu's glass while hers was untouched and unnoticed by either of the mages.; which meant that when she and Natsu were joking around, what he said had set her off in her drunken state causing the uproar.

"Well, this certainly is a turn around," Levy laughed lightly.

Sapphira was still in a daze from when Laxus had kissed her; sure, they had kissed before, but he had caught her completely off guard. She didn't even move when Laxus let her go and walked over to the bar to get her a glass of ginger ale to cancel out the whiskey. However, she did flinch slightly when the guild doors burst open to reveal three Sabertooth mages: Sting, Rogue, and Minerva; Frosch and Lector were there too.

"What do you tigers want," Gajeel asked sounded annoyed.

"We heard you fairies found a new celestial mage," Minerva laughed looking the tipsy Sapphira, "but it looks like all you have is another weakling just like the last girl!"

That sent Natsu over the edge, he started to charge at her before Gray, and Elfman grabbed him.

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK LUCY'S NAME YOU B*TCH!" roared the angry dragon slayer.

The rest of the guild was on their feet as well; Sapphira noticed the two dragon slayers with Minerva were looking quite uncomfortable with their surroundings…like they were forced to come to the guild. Regaining her composure, Sapphira walked calmly up to the Sabertooth mage and lightly tapped her on the shoulder.

"what do you want you lil' b*tch," Minerva snapped at the younger girl ignoring the death glare she received from Laxus.

"I was wondering if you could kindly remove your ugly ass from our guild please," Sapphira asked politely making everyone's sweat drop.

"Care to say that again brat," Minerva seethed through her teeth.

"Ok," the celestial mage smiled sweetly.

Of course, before anyone knew what had happened, Sapphira roughly elbowed the Sabertooth mage in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. Then she pulled her fist back and punched Minerva right her jaw; before the other girl could register what had happened, Sapphira gave her a roundhouse kick that sent her flying out of the guild, rendering her unconscious when her head smacked the ground.

"That's what I have to say, you self-centered wench," Sapphira stated with a strangely calm tone and then turned to the two shocked dragon-slayers by the door, "you guys want to go at it?"

"Nah, we didn't even want to come here," the blonde dragon slayer said with a shrug of his muscled shoulders, "we didn't have anything against your deceased friend. Minerva just wanted to piss you fairies off."

"Ok. Word of advice," Sapphira said walking up to them, "you are strong than her, so stop letting her boss you around. Dragon Slayers are powerful beings that are meant to give and be respected, not treated like whipped dogs, ok?"

Sting and Rogue were stunned silent at her words and both smiled slightly before nodding a mute 'thank you'. They walked out of the guild to take their guild mate back home; after a minute of stunned silence, Sapphira suddenly slumped to her knees as if her bones were suddenly turned to jelly.

"Sapphira, you ok," Natsu kneeling next to his friend as Laxus put his arm around her.

"Hmm, yeah, I think so," she answered shaking her head to clear the spots dancing before her eyes.

"That was really awesome what you did," Gray complimented

"You are a true member of Fairy Tail, the way you stood up for one of passed comrades," Erza smiled as she placed a hand on the silverette's shoulder.

The rest of the guild broke into applause and cheers at Sapphira's courage and cunning; the said girl, however, looked around her with complete confusion.

"WAIT," she shouted catching everyone's attention, "what are you guys talking about?"

"What ya mean, 'what are we talking about' you just beat the crap outta the queen of the Sabertooths," Natsu exclaimed.

"I did," Sapphira questioned, "but the last thing I remember what that I was trying to kill you for making fun of my hair."

3…

2…

1…

Huge anime-style fall!

"What did I say," Sapphira asked innocently as she looked up at her boyfriend, who was currently laughing his head off.

"Reason 2 why not to give you whiskey," Laxus smiled as he lead her out of the guild, "you forget things when you go in a blind rage."

Sapphira shrugged and followed him back to the apartment they shared and currently had Wendy watching the twins for the day.

* * *

there's the latest chptr! hope you all liked it! and for those who are curious about Lucy, the next chptr will be 2yrs later and start off with Lucy and Sapphira training together. plz R&R!

**Me: zzzzzzz**

**Lucy: she's still asleep?**

**Laxus: didn't think college would be that hard...**

**Sapphira: at least she finished the chptr.**

**Me: i...zzzz...hate...zzzz...essays...zzzz**

**Sapphira: who doesn't?**


	9. Powers revealed

This chptr might be a bit short, but its what i got so far. please enjoy!

* * *

**Me: i'm so~ bored! T-T**

**Sapphira: you've gone a really long time!**

**Me: i know!**

**Lucy: you had me thinking that you gave up on this story!**

**Me: *le gasp* Never! i don't stop until its finished!**

**Laxus: then why did you take so long?!**

**Me: *pouts* i had no internet!**

* * *

3yrs later…..

In the realm of the dragons, everything was peaceful and quiet; most of the dragons were relaxing in their caves, but a few were currently watching an 'entertaining' fight between the crown-princess and the newest guardian.

"You need to strike faster Lucy….Sapphira, don't overdo it on your fire attacks…keep your senses open…stop laughing! This is a training lesson, not a comidial fight!"

Lucy and Sapphira were laughing like crazy because one of their collision attacks set their 'master' on fire by accident.

"Can't we take a break Soren," Sapphira asked trying to catch her breath, "we've been training for two hours straight!"

"Fine, but be ready to continue in twenty minutes," the dragon grumbled as he walked off to soothe the burn on his fore-leg.

"Never thought we'd sit down again," Lucy huffed as the two girls walked over towards a tall oak where Laxus was currently babysitting the twins. Namine and Jaden had grown quite a bit in their first two years, but they were just as happy and healthy; Namine's rose-pink hair fell just an inch below her shoulders and her brown eyes were always shining with joy and laughter. Jaden had inherited his father's spiky hair, but it was blonde like his mother's; his onyx eyes, however, seemed to hold a glint of mischief in them where ever he went.

"Mama, mama," Lucy's daughter cried happily running over and jumping into her arms, while Jaden walked over to Sapphira.

"Hello sweetie," Lucy cooed kissing the little pinkette on her cheek, "were you behaving for your Uncle Laxus?"

"Yes mama," the twins responded in unison.

"If you count trying to set me on fire, then I guess they 'behaved'," Laxus pointed out, lightly glaring at the twins who gave innocent smiles.

"Of course," Sapphira sighed as she sat next to him.

The past couple years had been challenging for the Dragon Princess…what with new powers developing every year she ages. One time on a mission…she had had used her dragon-slaying powers in front of Team Natsu.

Flash-Back:

Sapphira went on a mission with Natsu and his team to catch some rogue wizards in the West near Clover Town. She couldn't help but laugh at Natsu, who had his head hanging out the window the time they were on the train. He fully recovered once the train stopped; they then headed over to the mayor's office to get details on the job and the possible known location of the rogue wizards.

"Why do wizards make it so hard to find them," Natsu complained as they walked through the forest.

"Aye," Happy agreed.

"If it were that easy idiot, then it wouldn't be a challenge now would it," Gray fired at the pinkette.

"what'd ya call me stripper?!"

"You heard me flame-brain!"

The two never went two minutes without insulting each other, which was still entertaining for silverette. Erza had had enough and started beating the two wizards, saying that she had told them time and time again to stop fighting. Wendy laughed lightly while Charlie just rolled her eyes; Sapphira just stood to the side and watched. Suddenly, she caught the scent of something and turned in time to avoid a full blast of magic, but it cut into her right shoulder; the force sent her flying against a tree, making her cry out in pain.

"Sapphira," her friends shouted.

As she tried to regain her composure, eight wizards stepped out of the shadows of the forest. Team Natsu got into fighting positions while Wendy ran to the other girl's side, trying to heal her wounds.

"Looks like I missed," the leader chuckled darkly.

"You'll pay for that you bastard," Natsu growled.

"Bring it then," another of the dark wizards challenged.

The fight broke out and magic was thrown every where; Gray and Natsu did a couple unison attacks, while Erza switched armors with lighting speed. After ten minutes, all the wizards but the leader were defeated; the others had become exhausted from using so much magic, even Wendy had joined the fight after healing most of Sapphira's wounds.

"Looks like you're out of power," the leader laughed, "I have won Fairy Tail!"

"Not…quite," Sapphira said slowing rising to her feet, "I still have power within me!"

"Sapphira-chan don't," Wendy cried, "you're still badly injured!"

"You should listen to your friend missy," the man seethed with a sickening smirk, "or would you rather die from your foolishness?"

The silverette panted from the loss of blood, but another power was building inside her…begging to be unleashed.

"did you hear what I said brat," he demanded as he walked forward, bringing a fist back to hit her.

"Sapphira, lookout," Natsu shouted.

Just as the rogue wizard swung forward, Sapphira caught his hand an inch from her face; when she looked up at him, his eyes widened in fear as he stared into her eyes, which had taken same form as an enraged dragon's.

"Don't mock me or my friends," she whispered in a deadly voice, and then opened her mouth with a scream: "Sun Dragon's Roar!"

A bright stream of light shot from her mouth, sending the leader flying back and slamming into a near by boulder. He shook in fear as she stalked closer to him, her eyes searing with hatred and power; she stopped in front of him.

"Pl-please…don't hurt…me," the man begged.

"Lunar Dragon's Fist," was all she said before punching him in the face, knocking him out for the count.

After a moment, Sapphira's mind cleared from the haze and she looked around her; her eyes stopped on her friends who were starring at her in complete shock. Realizing what she had done, she started backing away and turned to take off running; she was stopped short when she felt a hand clamp around her wrist and turned back to see Natsu.

"You use Dragon-Slaying magic," he asked.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't want anyone to know," she whimpered as she fell to her knees, tears falling from her amethyst eyes, "That's why I went on solo missions…I didn't want to hurt anyone!"

"Hey, hey, its alright," Natsu said as he tried to calm the weeping girl, "you would have told us eventually right?"

"Y-yeah, I guess," she huffed.

"everyone has something they keep from others," Gray pointed out sitting next to her.

"It takes time and we all can understand that," Erza said with a small smile.

"Aye," Happy cheered as he plopped himself on top of Sapphira's lap.

The Dragon Princess looked up at her friends with a smile, and soon they all broke out laughing; they gathered up the rogue wizards, collected the reward and headed home. Sapphira felt like a small weight was off her shoulders, but there was still the matter of hiding her real identity and the fact that their friend was still alive.

End Flashback.

Sapphira was snapped back to the present when Jaden jumped onto her, making her fall backwards with an audible 'thump'.

"Come play with us Auntie," he pleaded, giving her an adorable puppy pout.

"Alright, I'll play…but you better run Jay-Jay," she shouted as she started chasing the boy.

One year, three months and 17 days…that's how much time was left till her 23rd birthday….and then, she would gain her dragon form. Would she be able to stay after all the lies she's told…or would she have to leave Fairy Tail for good?

* * *

well, that's all i got for ya's right now! i'm trying to balance work, typing, and apartment hunting right now...so its kinda hard! Plz R&R...especially if you have suggestions for this story! thanks!

* * *

**Sapphira: so now they know?!**

**Me: it was bound to happen soon!**

**Natsu: so what kind of dragon taught you?!**

**Sapphira: uh...i don't remember?**

**Natsu: aw crap! *walks out***

**Me: is he really that stupid?**

**Sapphira: *shrugs***

**Natsu: *from downstairs* i heard that!**

**Me: i'd be surprise if he didn't!**


End file.
